A new twist on attack on titan!
by MaddienicoleCSPAwsome
Summary: I'm no good at summaries bet here gose nothing... A girl named Emma Ranger is rescued by Eren mikasa and armin during the collasal titan attack. I rated T to be safe please leave a review tell me what ya think be honest
1. Chapter 1

I notice a large cloud of steam over the wall. I get off it and slowly back away. What was that? I think to myself. A large red face like object appears over the wall it was almost like. A Titan! It's muscly face stares over the wall. It kicked its massive foot and boulders flew every where. The only thing I could do was run. I'm not gonna make it! There's no way I can make I was leaning on the wall.

"I have to make it!" I notice my house under a rock. "Oh !"

There he was lying on the ground. He was alive. When I reach his side I notice his leg is gone. "Oh God! You'll be okay ill drag you."

"No go!" He says weakly "Go and live a good life. Here take this." He holds out a necklace with a horse charm on it."I was waiting for your birthdays but it's yours now. It was your mothers. I love you." A titan was coming I was still at least two miles away from escape. I run and look back. "I love you too!" And he's picked up by the titan. I freeze. Oh my god! I am sobbing. It takes a large bit out of him the sound of bones snapping make me cringe blood splatters every where. Staining the blonde tips of my light brown hair. It was over no family. I've never had a friend and I'm doomed. The titan smashed its foot into the ground next me and I flew into a piece of splintered wood. It pierced my entire left side leaving a red gashes on my face arm and thigh. I pull my self up off the ground and burst off as fast as I can go. It hurts to run but it I run. I see a crowd a few block ahead of me. The boats I can do this. I look straight forward not notice ing a large hole witch I tripped in. I tried to stand up but my ankle gave out. I must have broken it.

"Help! Someone! Please Help!" I scream suddenly I grow weak and the whole world vanishes into darkness.

I feel someone's arms carrying me. I open my eyes hazily. I see a boy no older than 11. He had scruffy back hair and blue gray eyes. What's happening? I think to myself quietly. He's strong for his age. He looks down and give me a small smile. You know that okay so your not dead smile kind of smile. I give a little one back using what strength I have left. And then close my eyes again.

Chapter 2

I feel some one shaking my shoulder. And soon I hear a voice no ones I can recognize. My flutter open and I look around me. "What happened?" I sit up and notice bandages covering my leg, torso, and head.

"You were lying on the ground bleeding so we picked you up and got you out." The boy with scruffy black hair said. He hands me my glasses. "You were waring these too." I push them onto my face.

"Are you okay?" The blonde boy asks.

"I guess I am." I try sitting up further. "Ow!" I cringe and sink back down into my fetal position.

"Ya. You're pretty beat up." The girl with a red scarf who'd been silent the entire time finally spoke.

I hold my necklace and squeeze it tightly. I couple tear fall down my cheek. I wipe them hopefully no one notices. "My names Emma ranger." I smile.

"Armin artlet." The blonde boy says.

"Eren Jaeger." Scruffy boy smiles back

"Mikasa Arkerman." She Buries her head into her scarf.

"So what happened to you during the attack? If you don't mind me asking." They all look at me.

"Well." I think of my uncle. A few more tear run down my face. "My uncle was eaten. I barely escaped. The titan that ate him stomp and sorta launched me into some rubble of wood. Hence the whole left side. When I get up I started running. And then tripped resulting in injuring my ankle." I sigh. "So that's when it gets a little hazy after. Now answer me a question. How long was I out?"

"About a two days. Long enough to miss erens squabble with the guards." Armins the first one to speak. Mikasa walks away. " your ankle should be better in about a week." He hands me a wood crutch and I pull myself up with that.

"When I turn twelve I'm going to join the cadets training squad. To join the legion..." I get stare from armin and a small smile from Eren. Mikasa comes back and hands me a piece of bread.

"Here. I think you might be hungry." She say quietly.

"Thanks. But there are others who might need it more. I starve myself sometime feeding people who need it more." I smile and put it in my pocket. I see a small group of littler children. I walk over and give it to them. They had no adults by them they looked so hungry. I walk back and everyone stares.

"What I don't need it it's only been four days science I've eaten no big deal." I say back. It only makes it worse. I sink into my clothes.

"Only four days!" Mikasa says " You know you probably should be a little concerned about yourself." She takes some out of her pocket and shoves it into my mouth. I'm practically on the ground laughing.

"Okay. Okay." I quietly snack on the bread and talk more with them. About a half hour later Eren brings up the legion subject. Shit. I thought.

"Emma gonna join the legion." He say Mikasa gives me a look. "See I'm not the only one!" He continues.

"No. Not without me." We stare." You guys are the closest thing I have to family. And you to!" She points to me." I barely know you but ill protect you to!" She took a deep breath. "We are going to stick together till the very end."

"We'll start as friends and end as friends and fellow solider. I guess." I stare at the ground. And start sobbing I couldn't handle it anymore. I sit down and sob. No one looks at me no one cares except my new found friends. They sit there and try to comfort me. Mikasa gently pats my back.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise." I look up armin offers me his hand. And I take it. He pulls me up and Eren come towards me.

"Are you gonna be ok?" I stare into his eyes. And wipe my face.

"Yes. And even if I die doing it I'm going to repay the favor of you guys saving my life." I smile and then Mikasa hugs me. Armin and Eren are speechless. I hug her with my one arm that's not busy. When she stops hugging the boys are still in awe.

"What?" She says and then walks off we follow.


	2. Chapter 2 training

"YOU THERE!"

"Yes sir!" Armin put his hand on his heart. He walked over and stood in front of Armin.

"Who the hell are you!"

"Armin Artlet sir! I'm from shagashina sir!" He's practically shaking in his boots. I mean who wouldn't be because damn this dude is scary.

"Good name for a retard! Did your parents name you that!" He gets closer to him and he's yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Grandfather sir!"

"Tell me Artlet! Why are you here?"

"TO HELP WITH MAN KINDS VICTORY SIR!" He yell back.

"Well that's fucking spended! You'll make wonderful Titan feed! Third row! Turn about!" Damn this dude freaking everyone out. I look straight ahead. I'm am praying that he doesn't ask me anything. I mean I'd answer but he's kind of scaring the crap out of me. A few minuets later and with my luck he come over to me.

"You! Who are you and whats your goal!"

"Emma Ranger sir! I'm here to contribute to mankind's victory sir!" I'm shaking. I look straight into his eyes.

"Hey I'm fucking talking to you!" He walks towards a girl eating a boiled potato.

"Here take half." She holds up half a potato.

"DISMISSED!" He yells and we all walk away.

-—-•-

"Potato girl still running?" Connie asks

"Ya I think its been five hours." Eren answers.

"Damn..." I say quietly but loud enough for people to here. Connie looks at me.

"I think that's the first word you've said all day. Or at least when I'm around." Connie states the obvious. I hide behind the hair that always hangs in my face from a pony tail. My hair always hung out I had short hair so it wasn't the most efficient way of pulling it back. "Are you really that shy?" I hide behind mikasa.

"Yah. She is. But she's really sweet once you get to know her." Eren steps in. I come out from behind Mikasa and push my hair behind my ear and gave a little smile.

"So where are you two from?" Connie gesture to me and Armin.

"They're both from Shigashina. Armin and I have been friends forever. But we saved Emma's ass during the invasion." They all stare at me. And I return to my shy mode.

"So why would she need saving?" Jean walk into our group. "Well.."

"I got slammed into rubble of an old wood house and my left side was bleeding everywhere. When I started running I tripped and injured my ankle. Scars in a lot of places. Eren here along with Mikasa and Armin saved me." They all give me an oh my god kind of look.

"You... You spoke!" Connie's eyes are wide.

"Hell yeah I spoke."I push all my hair out of my face to reveal a large scar.

"Man... Did it hurt?" He asked.

"Hell ya." As we all sit around a table. I look down at my necklace and remember when me and my uncle rode horses together.

"How'd you keep running?"

"I..." I tense up.

"You guys lets spare her the questions." Armin asked them. He look at me with his concerned look.

"No it's fine. My uncle told me to go and live a better life." I look up and smile. "Now I'm gonna join the legion and take back what was ours."

"Yeah have fun with that!" Jean says from the other table. "I'm gonna let you retards die while playing hero." Eren stands up.

"Oh shit..." I look down and twirl my hair.

"Says the guy who was shitting his pants this morning." He walks up to him about to punch his lights out. Then the bell rang.

"Lucky son of a bitch." And smirks "Come on guys lets go." And we all walk out. "Mikasa you should cut you hair. Don't want any incidents during the maneuvering gear training."

"Ya. Ok I'll have emma cut it later." I smile a little bit. She smiles back.

"Only you can get her to smile like that ya know." Eren said playfully pushing me.


	3. A debt payed

It was a nice day me and Eren stand on top of the wall. I'm spacing into the distance again thinking about how my life would have been if he hadn't found me and saved me. A burst of steam shoots up. A face I recognize appears before me. It's the colossal titian. Before I even realized what was happening I was flying though the air. I didn't do anything I felt it was okay to die. Suddenly a voice wakes me from my thoughts.

"Emma! What are you doing!" I blink and shoot back up on my 3D maneuvering device.

"Emma what were you thinking!" Eren shoots me a look from were he was. "Squad 34! Prepare for battle!" And he shoots up. Swiftly pulling his blade to hit the titan and ! Gone.

"Gone again." Connie walks over.

"Just like five years ago." I say.

"Emma what was that. When the titan appeared? Where you trying to die!" I look tho the ground. I start to open my mouth. Armin says something before I can.

"Emma. If there something going on you need to tell me. Us." He look at me placing his hand on my shoulder. I look up.

"No. Nothing's wrong even if something was its not the time to talk the titans are coming." I lol down and see titans start swarming in. "Let's go!" And we all move out.

"Eren! Abnormal!" I shout as we shoot though town. I recognized this titan. It's... The titan that killed my uncle. But how. The titan shifted its head and ate Thomas. His bones snap. Just like uncles. Before I even think I am charging forward at the titan. I pull out my blades and cut its neck. "That's for my family." I say and launch back into the air. I hear a London piecing scream behind me. I look back. Eren. "No! Eren!" I turn and see Armin. A titan trying to eat one of my closest friends. I jump into his mouth holing it open to grab him. Then Eren was right next to me doing the same.

"Emma! Get out of here!" Eren yells.

"Not a chance. I have a debt to repay." And we tug him out. We slide down the massive throat and into his stomach. I close my eyes into a black world of darkness. I'd i would ever open them again. I don't know. At least I repaid something I owed them.

I'm alive I can breath but I can't open my eyes and as I lay there my breathing slows Dow dramatically. I feel Erens head on my chest. Listening to my heart.

"EMMA!" He's yelling my name. "Please you've gotta wake up!" I open my eyes a little bit to see him one last time before my possible death. I smile and the close them again. "Emma. Please. Don't leave us." He's sobbing. Then everything goes dark and silent. The last thing to come to mind was Erens blood curtailing scream


	4. Chapter 4: life to the dead

Armins POV

I sit there on the roof top my head hung down. How. Did I let this happen. Now they're both gone. How am I going to tell. Mikasa yells my name.

"Armin!"

Mikasa how will I tell her!

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I sink down "Wait. Where's Eren and Emma?" I start to cry. I look up.

"Unit 34 cadet unit! Eren Yeager, Thomas Wagner, Mina Caralina, Nic Tuis, and Emma Ranger. All of them fought till the end! I'm... I'm sorry but Eren mad emma are dead! They gave both of they're lives for mine. It's all my fault." I hang my head down and cry more.

"Armin..." Her face was emotionless but the look in her eyes was something I've seen before. The day Mrs. Yeager died. She was in pain. "Take a deep breath and calm down." She pulls me up.

"If we get rid of the titans at HQ. We can refill our gas tanks. And scale the wall. Is this correct?"

"Yes. But it's impossible. There is too man-" she cuts Marco off.

"We can do this. We have to do this." She raises her sword.

"I am strong. Stronger than all of you! I can kill all the titans there! Are you incompetent spineless cowards! Are you just gonna sit here and twiddle your fingers!?"

"What are you saying?"

"Kill all the titans by yourself!"

"Are you insane!"

A moment of silence passed and she was gone.

"After her!" I hear someone yell. And we are all off.

She's going fast. Too fast. At this rate she'll be out of gas soon. She may be skilled but there is no way she'll make it there without running out of gas! Soon she falls to the ground from no gas. Me and Connie turn around to go after her. She landed in the alleyway with a fifteen meter class titan. Oh no.

''Mikasa!" I scream. I use my gear to get over to her in time.

"Are you okay?"

Connie lands.

"Mikasa! Armin! Are you okay?"

"Yes" we both answer. Then another titan appears. Another fifteen meter.

"Shit! This is Really bad!" Connie yells.

"Wait... That titan... Has..." His left hand was loosely gripped as the right delivers punches. After hitting the titan down with the final blow. It walks towards us. A few feet in front of us it sets down something... Or someone!

"Emma!" I yell and run over. "Mikasa! Connie!" I place my head on her chest. "Her heart it's not beating! And she's not Breathing help me!" We start to give her CPR and after about three minuets she starts to cough. I touch my hand to her forehead. "She has an extremely high fever!" Her eyes open. And the first thing she dose is smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Back to emma POV

I cough. And open my eyes. I see Armin and Mikasa and Connie confused as shit. I smile a little. I feel a little light headed and don't try getting up. All I do is lay there. After a moment. I try sitting up. My head pounds.

"What happened? Where am I?" I look around. I sharp pain hits me and I cringe. I look down and notice blood staining my pant leg.

"A titan brought you here. And you're in an ally way." Connie states the obviousness but what titan. I look over. It's Erens titian. But how can I tell them. I look back down at my leg. And try standing up.

"Shit!" And I fall back down.

"What's wrong?" Armin stares at me. I gesture to my leg removing a large long piece of cloth that covered it. It's bleeding and pretty badly too. Like if I don't stop it I'll die from blood loss. "Oh my god! Emma how'd that happen!?" He looks at me.

"Do you really expect me to answer that. Cause I have no clue! All I know is that I need to stop the bleeding! And fast!" I look up. "How am I gonna get up? I'm just dead wait now." Mikasa help me up and offers me her shoulder to lean on.

"You're not dead wait your our friend!" She takes a piece of curtain hanging near by and wraps it around my leg.

"I don't even have gear to get me there. And your out of gas too. So hows this gonna work?" I calm down a little.

"Mikasa take my gas I guess you could carry me. Connie think you could manage Emma?" He already giving Mikasa whats left of his tank. Connie gestures me over. I look back at him hinting towards the whole I kind of can't walk part. So he comes over to me and puts me on his back.

"Armin! You about ready?" Armin shakes his head.

"Emma can you sit the rest out? You have an extremely high fever." He looks at me as we shoot into the air. "I have a plan what if we lure the titan that brought emma to us to HQ? He could fight off the others." I look over at Erens titan and he's already heading that way.

"I'll try but I make no promises!" I yell back.

"Of course you don't!" He laughs and I give him a sad smile. My head is pounding extremely hard and it hurts to shake it too much. By the time we reach HQ Connie looks like he's about to pass out. But it's not over yet. How are we going to explain to every one that I'm still alive.

"Uh. Guys how are we going to explain to everyone that I'm still... Well... Ya know alive?" I ask. Every ones drawing a blank I can tell.

"We could say that Eren saved you just in time and Armin didn't see it. We found you when we went after Mikasa." Connie says. I think of Erens titan. The

"Not a bad idea." I look around. I smirk. "My god! My head is killing me!"

"I think mine would be two if I just came back from the dead." Connie said as he sat me down. He took a huge breath. "God you're heavy. You know that."

"Am I heavy or are you tired today." I giggle. "You guys keep moving I'll be along soon."

"Ya right. I'm not leaving you again." Mikasa pulls me up and lets me lean on her shoulder. "Let's go!" When I walk in I get stares. From everyone in the room. Especially jean when I notice him staring I blush. I kind of have a crush on horse face.

"Long story short I'm alive now quit your gawking and tell me the situation!" I yell at them and they turn away. Jean walks up.

"They're are seven seven meter class titans in the storage room. Anyone got a plan?" Armin walks forward.

"I do!" So they sit down and for about ten fifteen minuets and eventually stand up. I sit in a corner farthest away from the titans outside. "Emma.." Armin walks up to me and sits down next to me. "You ok here?"

"Ya im fine go on and do your plan thing. I'll let you know if that abnormal is coming or is fighting here ok?" I fix my pony tail.

"Ok." He sounds reluctant. I can tell by the tone in his voice. "We'll be back soon."

"Bye." And they all pile into the elevator thing. I see Eren coming. I shouldn't go tell them now. No I won't. He starts punching the titans left and right. Each couple of swings taking another titan out. I here gun shots from below. The plan is in full swing. I crashes. Witch means either it failed and they got pulled down or it was a success. I feel the floor become slightly warmer meaning steam and steam meant dead titans! They're ok. There is still a bunch of titans outside.

"Armin! Abnormal is here!" I yell down the shaft. Soon he and the others shoot up. "Over there." I point to the right. "He's been here for a few minuets." Now there's only two titans there, I am utterly shocked on how short of time that it took for him to take them all down. He's throwing punches left and right kicking and chopping. "He's strong..." I say under my breath no one herd me. And thank god they didn't what would they think of me if I hid that from them. They are going to find out soon though. Eren falls to ground. He doesn't move. I use the gear they brought up for me and kill the last titan. I shot back up towards the rest of the group. They look at the titan on the ground and I notice Eren coming out. He couldn't do it by himself. I used my gear and shot towards him.

"Eren!" I use my swords to cut him out. Mikasa and Armin are behind me. Mikasa's face is angry. Shit I'm getting my ass kicked. She kicks me in the stomach then the side. She grabs me and pins me to the ground..

"You knew!" Her grip tightens around my throat,

"Well... Yes... I knew..." I'm gasping for air. "I'm not going to hurt you!" She punches my face. "Ow! Please!" Her grip on my throat tightens more. "Stop!" I start coughing. She's ready to hit me again before Armin grabs her arm.

"Stop! I'm just as angry as you! But don't kill her! She's already sick and you beat her up enough!" She lets go. And lowers her fist. Armin helps me up. "You ok?"

"Ya..." I stare at the ground and rum my throat. Mikasa turns around and kicks my side one more time. This time I hear a crack. "Oh... God... I'm... Sorry..." I'm about to cry. It hurts a lot. I start coughing really hard. She turns around again and offers her hand. Then she embraces me. "I would never intentionally try to hurt you." I wisper in her ear.

"I know. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I look at her.

"Ya you just broke my ribs." She chuckles.

We pull Eren up on ours shoulders. Were cornered by an army of people. Canons aimed at us. I feel tired. My forehead is burning and I want to die! I stand strong. Armin offers his shoulder to lean on and I take it. I look around. We are doomed


	6. Chapter 6 true colors!

I look from person to person. The commander of the large group of people that stood before us had a look on his face the said that he was scared. I could tell that look I've seen it millions of times.

"Step away from him and you can go free!" He yelled at us. I basically ignored him for the rest of the time I'm too tired to focus anymore. Eren groans.

"Kill..." He's whispering to himself. "Kill them." I look to my left. He's waking up.

"He's going to kill us all!" Some yells from the pack.

"Eren please say something else! Please anything!" I yell into his ear.

"Em-Emma? You're alive?" He looks at me. "And don't yell into my ear." I chuckle.

"Cadets! Arkerman! Artlet! Yeager! And Ranger! What you have done is treason! What you do from here on will determine whether you live or die! Now let me ask you! Are you human or titan!?" I look at him. He hesitates a bit.

"I don't under stand the question!" He yells back.

"Playing stupid? I see! Try again and your all dead! Show you're true colors!"

"His what?" I say.

"My true colors?"

"Yes! Titan! Or human!"

"Human! Sir!" He's confident. The captain turns and consults with another woman. "Emma..." Eren looks at me "Your face is flushed. And your leg."

"Ya I know let's focus on whats going on ok." The man speaks again.

"Let's chop you to bits while in human form!" Mikasa steps in front of us with her blades.

'I have a special talent in slicing flesh. If you'd like I can demonstrate it for you." She says. She extremely calm. I mean like damn she's really clam and cool about it. Could she get any more bad ass! He raised his arm to fire. And lowers it. Eren bites his thumb and the next thing I see is a giant corpse of a titan under smoke and we weren't dead.

"I heard the cannon fire and now we are in a skeleton!" I'm amazed looking around. "Eren he protected us." Eren appears and starts to blabber on about the basement.

"That is it I'm going to slaughter them!" The captain yells. Mikasa and I hold out are blades only to be stopped by Armin,

'Don't do anything insane! They may just fire a canon at you!" I take a deep breath.

"Fine..." I load my blades back in.

''Whats the plan?" Mikasa walks back over.

"I'm going to get out of here." Erens walking towards the edge of the rib cadge.

"I've caused enough trouble. I'll get over the wall by my-" I cut him off.

"No." I look him strait in the eyes. "No you won't!" he walks back inwards. After a bit of squabbling. He walks towards Mikasa and Armin.

"Well. It's up for you to decide."

""Uhh..." They're drawing a blank. So Eren makes a big speech and all I can see to think of is sleep. I'm exhausted. I sit down on the ground. They both answer.

"I'm in!" I look up.

"Em. You okay?"

"To be honest no. I'm not." Armin touches his hand to my forehead.

"You need to rest." I stand up.

"Nows not the time rest." I say. And I find myself leaning on him. Armin walks away and Mikasa holds her blade incase someone tries to attack him.

"You have shown you're colors and I'm going to fire!"

"He is not an enemy of man! We are more than willing to give you every last damn piece of information we have!"

'Im not going to listen to you beg for you lives!" Mikasa gets I front of Armin.

"It's too late for that! You have shown us your true colors! We will eliminate any threat you pos-"

''Stop! There is no need for you fucking proof! He is not an enemy! He saved us! He is a hero! He fought of temps of titans!" I am screaming at the top of my lungs.

"A titan... On our side?" Someone says. A large murmur gather in the crowed

"Impossible..." I hear another person say.

"Nothing's impossible!" I yell again. Every one lowers they're weapons.

"Stop! Prepare to attack!" God I'm getting tired of this! "Don't fall for they're tricks! It's ment to deceive us!" That's it I'm done!

"If I die at least I die for what I believe in! I Emma Ranger! I am I solider sworn to give my life for mankind's victory and sake! And that's exactly what I'm doing!"

I hear Armin calling. "Em!" I see the man consult one of his soliders.

"Quiet!" He yells it is completely that silent. He raises his hand. I run over and grab Mikasa's hand and hug her.

"What did I do?" I whisper.

"I don't know..." She says back. Some one stops his hand. It's commander pixis.

"Can you not see how deeply she care for her friends and mankind?" I salute. So dose Mikasa Eren and Armin. "And the magnificent salute. Even in her ill state she is standing strong!" I am in pain. My broken rib is killing me to keep it up. "You may release your salute cadet!" He walks over and gestures us to follow. We do.

"So you're saying that the basement can help us find out more about titan?" He continues to walk.

"Yes... You'll believe me?" Eren looks at pixis.

"Yes I will."

You think that your titan could lift up that boulder and block the hole? If you could you could save shagashina or what's left of it." He is right. ''So will you do it?" He thinks for a second.

"Yes I'll try!"

"Good!"


	7. 7

"Now miss Ranger." He grabs me shoulder preventing me from following them. "Why don't you sit this one out." I chuckle not for long my side starts to scream. I grab it.

"What and let them have all the fun? No thank you. If something happens I want to fight with them and not sit and watch." He looks at me. I think he's just surprised on my response.

"Most people who were in you condition would gladly take that offer. You are strong. You may go but if you are injured come back here. Cadet Arkerman!" Mikasa runs over and salutes." I need you to watch miss Ranger. If she is injured in anyway that prevents her from coming back here after the event of witch injured her please bring her back. You may go now." And he walks off.

"Emma whats that all about?" I should've told them sooner.

"He's my grandfather..." I say almost so no one can hear it.

"What? Why didn't you say before?" She asks.

"I didn't want people to treat me different because I'm a commanders granddaughter." I see jean smile at me I smile back. I start blushing.

"Oh my god! No you don't!" Mikasa's voice is quiet.

"Yes I do." She looks at me. "I have a crush on horse face. Ok!"

"Ok. I won't tell anyone." It's time to go when we reach Eren and Armin. I think they can tell ww were having girl talk.

"What's going on. You two have that girly talk face on." Erens confused as shit. Armin too.

"Nothing ok! Let's go!" We shoot though the air. The bolder gets larger the closer we get. Until we reach it it looks small. When I stop on the roof memories of home start to flood in. Tears run down my face.

"Are you ok?" Eren places his hand on my shoulder before going to the ground.

"Yes lets do this!" I wipe my face.

"Ok. See ya later" and he jumps to the ground.

He bites himself and with a bolt of electricity and blazing steam he transformed. He stands there for a second and then turns to Mikasa lifting his hand. He's going to hit her. Before he swings I run to her and push her out of the way.

"Mikasa!" I yell before the impact hits me knocking me several blocks back. I open my eyes and grab my side. When I lift my hand it's covered in blood. I can't stand up because my leg wound has reopened.

"Emma!" Mikasa shoots my way. "Are you okay?" She notices my blood soaked clothes. "No your not! I'm taking you back lets go!" I don't even have time to proses. What's happening I stand up but my legs collapse under me.

"I can't... stand up." I'm losing blood lots of it. My vision goes hazy and the world vanishes into oblivion. The silence I get is peaceful.

Mikasa's POV same chapter

I feel her push me out of the way. Then watch her go flying though the air. Oh no. She's a few blocks back now. I look over and squint to see if she's okay. She doesn't move. "Emma!" I move as fast as I can to her side. Her eyes are open and breathing lightly. "Are you okay!" I don't giver her time to answer. "No you're not. I'm taking you back. Let's go." She struggles to find her feet. When she finally stands up she falls back to her knees.

"I can't... Stand up." Her voice shallow and almost silent the she falls to the ground.

"Armin!" I yell. "Armin come here!" He rushes to my side. "Whats wrong why did she pass out!?" I'm worried I don't know what's going on. He places his hand on her head.

"Her fever is at its peak and she's lost a lot of blood she needs help now! Take her back to the wall! Erens titan has fallen too! I'll take care of Eren you take care of Em!" He goes back to Eren.

"Come... On..." I lift her up in my arms. "Hang in there. Just a little longer." We head back. Building to building dodging titans that weren't at the wall left and right. Her breaths start becoming more shallow. "We're almost there." Christa, Sasha and Ymir notice us. All three of them look right at me and the at Emma back to me with concerned looks. Except Ymir she has a poker face on.

"What happend!" Christa and Sasha ran over. "Never mind she needs help." Christa was one of the most caring people I knew the way she talked when she saw Emma was a sing that she really cared.

"We need bandages I'll go get them!" Sasha ran to get them. She came back with bread and water as well as what they needed to help Emma.

''I have to go help Armin please take care of her." And I am off

Same chapter Christa's POV

When Sasha comes back with the supplies. Mikasa lays emma down. She's barely breathing. Her side was injured probably a broken rib as well a large cut. Her right leg was bleeding as well. When I look back up Mikasa tells me to take care of her. I nod and then she's gone.

"Sasha can I have the bandages please." She hands me them. "And the water and cloths." She hands me those to. I slowly clean each wound wrapping them up one by one. With the final clean cloth I dampen it and place it on her forehead hopefully to make her fever go down. "That's all I can do to help. Now we sit and wait." I sit down next to Emma. I'm worried me and her are friends. Ymir sits next to me. And Sasha sits on the other side of her her face showed the she was worried too. Em was friends with almost everyone. And I really mean the only people she didn't trust and I don't know why was Bertholt and Reiner. Or Bert and reindeer is what she called them.

About an hour later I hear groans. "Guys I think she's waking up." They watch her intently. Her eyes open slowly and then coughed.

"Hey." She looks around. "What happened?"


	8. Chapter 8

Back to Emma POV

My eyes flutter open. I see faces surrounding me. My vision clears and I see Christa Ymir and Sasha. I cough I little.

"Hey." I look around for Eren Armin or Mikasa. "What happened?" I feel drowsy.

"Mikasa brought you back. She left about an hour ago. Your leg and side were bleeding we stopped the bleeding you'll be fine sooner or later." She helps he sit up. I just stare into space looking in the direction. I don't see anything. "They'll be okay. I promise." Christa holds my hand. We have been very good friends but then again I'm friends with almost every one.

''Can I tell you guys something?" I look at them. And then look over at jean he doesn't seem to notice me looking over there.

"Ya." Christa looks at me.

"Anything." Sasha's practically on top of me.

"Okay." I whisper "I may or may not..." I look back over at jean. "Like like jean..." The looks on they're faces. Even Ymir looked surprised. "We can talk more later about this. Now is definitely not the time."

"Okay. This is big."

I look at her "Not as big at the situation at hand." I hear foot steps. And turn around quickly. It's Pixis. Oh god... My secret is gonna get out...

"Hello Emma. I see your doing good. So why did you come back?" I can't tell him the truth Eren might end up dead. But if I lie I could too. I think he sees me hesitating. "I want the truth. I won't tell." Then again I think I can trust him so I'll take my chances.

"Ok. So I was on a roof with Armin and Mikasa and Erens titan went after Mikasa so I jumped i front of her. I don't know why he did that but it might have been an accident." His face is blank. He takes a large drink out of his flask. "You may have to get the rest of the report from the others. Sir!" I see Christa and Sasha's faces. They are in shock.

"Okay. But please call me Gand-" I shoot him a look. "Never mind." And he walks away.

"What did Eren do?"

"You heard me." I really don't want to think about it. "So can I stand up?" I try and it seems to be okay. "Yes guess I can."

"Also what was he trying to say grad what?" She stuffs bread in her mouth.

"Pa grandpa. Pixis is my grandfather." I'm still getting looks. "And sweet Jesus stop staing at me I feel really awkward." They stop. I look back out searching for my friends. I sigh. What will I do if one of them doesn't come back. Or none of them come back. "Oh I hope they're all right." Everyone is silent. I see two shapes coming this way. It Mikasa and Armin. Then I see Eren in they're arms. I sit back down on a crate. Now I'm worried. And lost in though. I stare at the ground and look at my hands. I place my head on them. I will die if he's dead. He is my brother as well as friend. I look back up. They are a few feet away. I get up and see military police come and take Eren away. A walk over as fast as possible. Mikasa is mad I can see. It looks like she's going to slit they're throats. I place my hand on her shoulder. She jerks knocking me backwards onto the ground. She looks at me and the anger in her eyes leaves to what looks like relief. She pulls me up.

"Sorry. Are you ok?"

"Fine yes. How about you two? It looks like you have just got hit by a cart." I try to joke and make them smile. It works a little.

"I'm good. So's Armin." I want to ask about Eren but I don't. For a few minuets.

"Where are they taking him?" They look at me.

"I honestly don't know." I feel bad for Armin he was scared.

"Okay." I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's strong and flips me around to face him. It's Shaun. He grabs me with with both hands and embraces me. The without warning kisses me. It was a nice second to get my mind off of things. He lets go. "Holy shit! Jean!" He looks at me. "You kissed me... You kissed... ME! And I loved it."

"I knew that you had feeling for me. A little birdy told me or should I say potato girl." I see Ymir scolding Sasha. I look over at her. She mouths. Sorry. "I kind of have feelings for you too..."

"Oh I like this." He lets me go. Armies mouth is wide open. "I'll explain later. Now close you mouth." And I walk away. I am literally screaming on the inside. He actually likes me back! Now we have to worry about Eren.

**Hope you guys like it. Leave a review if you want and a description of your OC I may include in the future. Name appearance personality regiment anything to do with your oc**


	9. Chapter 9

"So Emma would you care to explain what happened earlier this week?" I hadn't yet told them how i cam to like jean it's been really awkward between me and Armin after that. We all sat down around the table.

"Yes. You see when you guys weren't with me during training we kind of sat down together and really got to know each other. One thing led to another and I sort of kind of really started to like him. Anyway we became really good friends and I mean really good friends. We both knew about his and Erens rivalry so when they went a straight week without a fight we would agree to tell you guys, see how well that one worked. How are we gonna tell him anyway."

"Ok. This is slightly awkward for me. But you two really seem to like each other so I'm perfectly fine with it. Mikasa show long have you known about it?" I sorta chuckle.

"A couple hours before you. Same with Christa and Sasha." She holds onto her scarf. And squeezes.

"Cadet Arkerman Artlet and Ranger! Are you present!? You are requested to join the trial this after noon!" We shoot up.

"Sir!" We answer in unison.

The time came for the trail. They bring Eren In. He looks around the room. From face to face. Stopping when he sees us. The put him around a wooden pole. He sits on his knees. I am honestly worried to shit.

"Well. Lets begin shall we." A man walks up to the podium. He pushes his glasses up and piles papers into a neat little stack. "Eren Yeager? Correct? You are a solider sworn to give your life protecting humanity. Yes?" He hesitates.

"Y-yes. Sir."

"Okay. Your fate is rested in my hands any objections?"

"No. Sir."

"Good. I will be direct and straight forward." I listen intently although half the stuff I don't even understand fully. It drags on for a couple minuets I stare at Eren. "Today I will decided who gets custody over you. Wether is be the Military police or the survey corpse." Military police. They will kill him as soon as they get the chance. Although I can't say the same for the Scouting regiment. I completely ignore him. Words fly every where left and right until I here the word ''Trost" he grabs my attention once more. I listen.

"It's rumored that soon after turning into a titan you went after your fellow cadet. Emma Ranger was it?" He looks at me his eyes widened. I looked back at him. Hoping he gets it. "The report says that you where given a gash across your side that almost killed you and you were unable to continue the mission. I have requested to see this."

"This is not the most appropriate time to ask a wom-" I protest but he cuts me off.

"The gash!" I lift up my shirt and unravel the bandages to reveal a swollen and frankly quiet ugly mark across my body. I receive a couple gasps. I look back over at Eren his face filled with horror. I notice captains and squad leaders looking at it with looks of shock. I cover it back up I'm pretty embarrassed,

"But! Eren has saved my life before in titan form." And he did I could never repay a life debt that I owed him. But I keep trying. "He and I saved Armin Artlet form being eaten by a titan. Sadly we were both swallowed. Then he retrieved me and returned me back safely. I would like this to be put into consideration... If you don't mind..." I lost my tone of assertiveness. I feel terrible for Eren.

"I object!" Someone yells. And why the fuck would you object kind sir. I seriously wanted to say that. "There are obviously a lot of personal emotions mixed in with this. When miss Ranger here was young she was abuesed by her father after he killed her mother untill he was talipes away then sent to love with her uncle. Eren saved her life during the attack of the colossal titan. She lost everyone in the incident. So she grew up with Eren as well." Well fuck you I started thinking.

"Fine there you have it my sob story whatever but what the hell did I do wrong. I am defending a friend whose not and key word not guilty!" I get looks from all over the flicking place. I am so angry. My fists are clenched and I'm about ready to punch someone.

"But the attack was not on you. You pushed Mikasa Arkerman out of the way!" He looks over at me his face expressionless.

"Mikasa has nothing to do with this." This pangs have been a little bumpy between us since the when she kicked me.

"She's defending the monster too much!"

''She could be one of them!"

"Wait! I may be a "monster" but my friends have nothing to do with this!" Eren yells to us.

"How can we trust you!"

"It's true!" He yells back. "Decide if your going to dissect me or not! Just shut up and put it all on me! Just leave my friends alone!"

Short time lapse moment...WHOOooooooOOOoOo time lapse!,!,!,!,

"Weapons ready!" Oh no they're going to kill him.

"Sir!"

Levi steps in. Then he kicks Eren. The face then gut and then picks him up and forcefully knees his face. He continues to hit him harder and harder. Mikasa's is freaking out on the inside. I grab her hand.

"This is my own opinion but I think pain is the best way of training someone. We need to train you like a dog. Although it would be easier if we kicked you while kneeling again." He kicks him some more.

"Levi wait..."

"What?"

"What if he turns into a titan?" He picks him up the his hair and examines him. "You're going to dissect him aren't you?" The room falls silent. Levi give a friend or foe speech.

"Sir I have an idea." It Erwin. He give a piece of paper to the man on the podium. He nods.

"Well if you so confident . And the details of his power are unmeasured. We are placing him in you're custody." He is going to live and that's all the matter. I'm done listening now. I loose all my tension and then I hear the gavel smack.

''My session is made Yeager is now in custody of captain Levi!"


	10. Chapter 10 nightmares

Nightmares. They were the only thing I slept by for the past few days after joining the legion. Some of them were impossible to escape waking up in a pool of sweat or having one of the other girls in the room shake me awake screaming. But this nightmare was not so much of a dream more of a horrifying reality. I stand there my feet glued to the ground unable to move an inch watching each of my friends die one by one and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

"No!" I shoot up. A couple of girls are already up with there own horror. The rest woken up by countless shouts from others people. I start crying. Sadly I don't share a room with Mikasa. She is in the one next door. Although she's quit accustom with my screams so sometimes she sneaks in over here. I did share a room with Sasha Christa and Ymir as well as two other girls I didn't know and really never talked too. I think they're names were Lilly and Sarah but I can't remember. Someone touches my shoulder and takes me out of my thoughts. I didn't even remember I was crying to be honest. I look over and see Christa.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya. I think so..."I sniffle in reply.

"You know it's okay to cry. There's no shame in that." She stops and looks out the window. "It's almost dawn are you gonna go back to sleep?"

"There's no sense into going back to sleep I'll wait up."

"Ok." And she returns to her bunk and goes back to bed. After about fifteen minuets I decide to curl into a ball and go back to sleep. I am really tired and hopefully the nightmare are done so maybe I can get a little sleep. I slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. As I drift off I think of all the good things in life. Love. Hope and one day peace.

I feel someone's hand shaking me. It's Mikasa. I sit up drowsly

"Huh?"

"Come one its time to get up." She hands me a brush. "Hurry up it looks like you got hit by a cart now come on."

"Uhhh. Okay." I reluctantly get up and slowly get ready for the day.

"I heard you scream you know." She says as we walk down the corridors.

"Ya. I figured. I think I woke the whole place up." I giggled.

"Ya.."

"What's wrong. mad don't say you're fine. I can tell your not by the tone of your voice as well as the slightest breath change." She looks at me. "You see when you lie your heart rate quickens and breathing becomes less noticeable or more so. Depends on the person you it becomes more noticeable." We continue on walking. Jean catches up to and grabs my shoulder.

"Hey Emma. I want to talk to you... Alone." Mikasa goes and waits around the corner. "So emma about what happened the other day. I- "

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He looks at me in shock."I mean like not one of those lovey dovey pairs who can't leave each other but more like an I love you and we should like after a few months have safe sex."

"Yes I will." He smiles. "See you later. Babe." He walks off and looks back. "Too soon?"

"Ya. Just a little bit." He snickers. "Oh and don't expect the horse face jokes to stop." And I just walked away causally.

"I think that went well." Mikasa rejoins me. "Sooo... What about Eren?"

"Very good question I guess we will find out word travels fast round here from what I hear from Sarah and Lilly." I see Eren. "But lets not tell him now. Okay?"

"Okay."

I wore a smile all day long and kept working my sleep deprived body was happy at the moment and so was I. The day seemed to drag on and on. Never ending sunlight until it was time to return to bunk rooms. I change into my casual outfit and spawl across my bed. I am tired, but happy. Sasha jumps on my bed.

"Soooo. Anything new? Relationship wise?" She asked me.

"Yes with Jean." Everyone looks at me.

"Horse face?" Ymir looks at me.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I had a long day and no sleep at all last night so I'm going to sleep if your awake in about two hours wake me up ok?" I curl into a ball under the blankets. And drift to sleep thinking about jean and the kiss. And for once I drift into to a brief peaceful slumber. The sun was setting and Christa was shaking my shoulder.

"You said to wake you in a few hours. You missed dinner I saved you this." She hand me some bread. "I also noticed you weren't at breakfast or lunch have you eaten at all today?"

"Ya uhhh... No. And I" I yawn. "Don't plan on it I'm not that hungry at all. I've lost my appetite this week. Most I've even eaten was water and that's not even food."

"You realize if you don't eat you'll starve?" I turn away.

"Ya..." And close my eyes again. She leaves and opens the door. A fall back asleep. And as soon as the happens Mikasa wakes me up. I turn away and hide under the blanket.

"Emma how long has it been since you've eaten?"

"A day or so. I'm not hungry."

"Oh well your eating this wether I force you or not!" And give me the bread. I yawn.

"Fine..." And I eat the bread. When she leaves I have finished eating. And laid back down to go to sleep. And for the first time in a long time nightmare haven't plagued my dreams. And I finally had a good nights sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I was in Armins squad. (Although having more kills than the entire squad put together.) We sit on our horses awaiting the gaits to open. I right now am really nervous thought shop through my mind wondering if I will even make it back. If I don't no one will really care if I'm gone. Except maybe my friends. And jean. The only thing that kept my mind off of things was him.

"Gaits open in thirty seconds!" My moment of truth was upon me. Now all I had to do was fight and survive the mission.

The only thing I can even begin to think about is what happens if one of us gets hurts. What will happen if one of us dies? Or if... I can't think about it anymore. The loud creaking of the gates pulls me out of my thoughts. I hold my head up high and stare into the horizon. It was really dramatic. Oh my god this would make a good painting. We are on our way out the gate before I realize and soon after riding out we break into formation. We were towards the back and outside one of the more dangerous places to be I'll admit.

We were riding for about two hours before the first titan appeared. It was a large fifteen meter class with somewhat blonde hair.

"Titan to the left and coming strait at us!'' I yell. It runs strait past us we stop "variant?"

"Yep. Shoot the flair." The commander says. And I shoot up our flare hoping someone's notices. A few minuets later more shoot. "Squad!"

"Sir?!"

"Take it down." And we all charged towards the massive beast. Hitting left and right. Hardy a nick on it. Another person went for its weak spot. It swats and the girl who went after it was hit in mid air and killed by impact. It covers the spot. With in five minuets of fighting most of our squad was gone jean Armin and I were the only ones left and from the the looks of things lost from the rest of formation. We were still chasing it. I see it turn and lift its foot to kick someone.

"Armin!" I launch off my horse and knock him off his and out of the way. The foot hits me knocking me several feet back. Hitting the ground and the world goes black for a few seconds. Sounds become muffled and soon clear up. I open my eyes and look up. The titan kneeled on the ground. It picks me up. It's the end I'm going to die. It lifts me hood looks at me and then drops me to the ground me landing on my back. I start to gasp for air. I cough a couple time before I notice the blood running down my face.

"Dammit." I wipe it from my eyes. And stand up. But not long after do I loose consciousness.

Armin POV

I see her collapse in front of me. Her head bleeding and body limp. Jeans worried expression. I walk over to her and start to wrap her head on bandages.

"She'll be fine. A concussion at most. How severe I can't really tell right now. She'll be sick for a few day though. This is my fault. She tried to save me and she did but look at were it got her!" I sit on the ground looking at her blood stained face. I see her body move with every breath she takes.

"No it's not all your fault. You know how she is but right now we need to get back to the others. Ok?"

"Ya sure can you take her on your horse?"

"Ya" jean picks her up and sets her on the horse. In the distance I see Christa ride over

"Oh thank goodness you guys are ok. I assumed the worst but it seems to be well." She glances over at emma. "Oh no! What happened? Never mind that we should get back to the other they are out side the big forrest. Come on." And we ride off. Following her. It doesn't take long for us to arrive and as soon as we do they take emma and to the medical wagon. And look at her. I pace for a moment. On the tree limb were I'm stationed. Glancing over every few minuets.

"Sit down for a sec shell be fine." Jean pushes my shoulders and sits me down.

"Ok. I'm just concerned is all."a gestures up over.

"She'll be fine but she has a severe concussion and will be out for a day or so even when she wakes up she should sleep for awhile I'll talk to the commander after the mission. Cannons go off. In the wood.

"What was that?" I look off to the distance.

"I don't know I wasn't aware we brought cannons." All I could do now is wait. And pace and wait more. I chatted with jean and sat with Emma for awhile but nothing happened not word from anyone. Until Mikasa and Levi come out with Eren. They set him down next to emma and close the back of the cart and leave towards the gates.

"What happened to her?" So I go through her story best I can. "Sounds like her I'll tell ya that."

"What about Eren?" She hesitates.

"Long story."

"I've got time." I add.


	12. UPDATE PLEASE READ

I won't be posting for awhile sorry I have to study for school and I'm going fishing for a few weeks sorry but I will write while I'm gone just not update.


	13. Chapter 12 the real ch 12

Ch 12 emma POV

I open my eyes slowly the sun coming in from the window burning the living fuck out of them. I rub them slowly. Then I seen Armin across the room.

"A-Armin?" He jumps around. "What happened? Are you ok? Is anyone hurt?" He smiles.

"Slow down. You passed out with a major concussion after the female titan kicked you and dropped you. Yes I'm fine thanks to you. And no one I know of other than you. Now I have a question."

"Shoot." I say.

"Why did you push me?" He looks at me and sits on the bed.

"I couldn't let my friend get hurt or die. I would rather die than live without one of you guys." I sit up all the way and lean against the wall. "You Eren and Mikasa are my only family and to loose one of your guys would kill me." He looks at me. "Ever sense I met you guys you have been the only people I fully trust." My voice breaks and a tear runs down my cheek I don't know why but I start to cry. "I could live with out you guys. I wouldn't have a purpose anymore. You know I wake up some days and think I'd be better off dead but you guys mean the world to me. You guys are the reason I'm still here."

"Ok." He hugs me. That triggers a moment of complete and udder sadness. I sob into his shoulder. "You'll be fine I promise." And hug him and wipe my face.

"Sorry." I sniffle.

"No problem what are friends for?" I let a sigh out. "Want me to go tell the others your up?"

"Sure but can you keep this between us?"

"Ya I can." He walks out of the room. I wipe my eyes and make it seem like I had not cried. Soon Armin Eren and Mikasa walk in.

"Hey. How are you feeling emma?" Mikasa sits down an the bed next to me.

"Good I guess." She looks at me. She stare me in the eyes. She knows I've been crying she was accustom to the way my facial features change when I'm upset. My lips swell and eye are glossy. She gives me a look of pity.

"Emma how is your head?" Eren asks.

"Oh um.. I don't know."

"Jesus. Someone's in a mood." He laughs

"You'd be too and don't tell me you wouldn't." I look at Eren.

"Your right." He laughs.

I guess later that day I decided to go to our barracks and sleep there instead. I climb into the bed and close my eyes. Someone will be here to check on me in a couple of hours. I slowly drift off into a peaceful slumber. For a moment I feel at peace with myself. Happy and content I feel as if I've been sleeping for days when someone shakes me up. Without opening my eyes I look up. And say.

"Fuck off." I open my to someone cackling on the floor it was Connie. "What are you doing here?"

"Sasha was supposed to come and check on you but there was steamed potatoes she sent to to check instead." He wipes a tear from his eye.

"You can't argue with potatoes can you?" I smile and sit up. "What time is it?"

"Around 6 o'clock."

"Ok. Goodnight." He walks out and I curl back into a ball. Before I fall asleep a thought crosses my mind. Where is jean. I haven't herd from or seen him sense I've been up. About an hour later I hear footsteps. I open my eyes. It was Levi. I didn't even think he would be down in these corridors. I act like I'm asleep.

"I know your not asleep. So don't bother pretending." I sit up.

"Well how'd you guess." I say sarcastically.

"You opened you eyes. How the hell do you think I would know?"

"Mmm. Maybe... Your a wizard."

"Nice try. I have a proposal for you... Will you join my squad?" I stare at him blankly.

"Why me captain?"

"You showed a great deal of strength durning the last mission. And you kills amount to what is required to be part of it. Are you interested?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Have a good evening."

"I'll see you tomorrow captain Levi." I he nods and leaves. Not long after Jean walks in.

"Hey emma." He smiles.

"Hello."

"Just checking in how are you feeling?"

"Good. Good. You?"

"Same." We stare blankly for a moment. ''Soo... Um... Good bye."

"Uh. Ya ok have a good night."


	14. Another update

I'm taking a break from this story to do another like this. So it may be awhile,fro the next update sorry


End file.
